upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Isi Masa Lapang
"Isi Masa Lapang" (Fill Up Free Time) is the 19th, 20th, and 21st episodes of the Upin and Ipin series. Plot Part 1 In pre-school kindergarten, Ehsan held a contest to blow open a magazine with a prize as the magazine's latest issue of Kak Ros's "not in the market" comic book. But before the contest was over, the magazine was seized by Teacher Melati who had been greeted in the morning asking who owns the magazine. This kept the whole class quiet, but eventually Upin and Ipin claimed to own the magazine. Expected to be reprimanded, instead, they were praised by the teacher for practicing reading, even though they were ordered not to read comics. Reviewing Mei Mei, she enjoys reading books everyday, including school books. Mail who sat next to me mocked Mei Mei as all the students read the school books. Teacher Melati brings to the students' knowledge that Mei Mei's reading habit is a hobby, a form of leisure activity. The whole class echoes the names of the favorite acts of the students, all of which are taught by Teacher Melati as a hobby except the food that Ehsan calls his duty. After school, Upin and Ipin study their friends' hobbies while exploring their interests, including Kak Ros. Suddenly, Kak Ros lowered her voice to the accompaniment of singing a song in a voicemail while drawing comics, Upin and Ipin frowned and went to Kak Ros's place and pulled out her hedfon string, then asked what was the benefit of singing; answer for comfort. Then Upin and Ipin go to the kitchen where Opah is cooking, and asked what the benefit of Opah's cooking was. Opah with a sense of wonder called "it can't be thought by itself". Part 2 At playtime, Upin and Ipin joked with Ehsan and Fizi too loudly that it caused Mei Mei and Susanti to be distracted from reading the books in the hut and out rebuking the four of them. Ehsan suggested that they read aloud so that he would not need to read again; he said he was cursed by Mei Mei by "reading her own new book." Physician complains, reading a book yourself is not always good. Fizi complains, reading a book yourself is not always good. Reply Upin, read every day to be smart. Suddenly, Mail appeared on an uncontrolled bike until he was hit by all his friends. As a result of the brakes and the chain link being broken, it should be taken to Tok Dalang for repair. After repairing, Tok Dalang ordered Mail "be slow while safe". Anyway Ehsan and Fizi go chasing after the Mail bike. After that, Tok Dalang spread the broth to the chicken, asking if it was Upin and Ipin's work. After being told to look for a hobby, Tok Dalang asked the two of them to help take care of the chickens to increase their reward. At the same time, Mail asks Fizi to try his bike, but the "final drive" ends with the Tok Dalang chicken coop crashing down! Part 3 The next day in kindergarten, the students talked about their favorite hobbies in turns. Mei Mei describes her reading hobby, Ehsan explains her hobby of cooking, and Mail explains how she changed from a shy kid to a "two-inch" voice through a hobby of cooking at a fried chicken stall with the guidance of her mother. Following this, Teacher Melati asked if the benefits of doing business besides generating income. After the whole class was silently thinking about the answer, Mei Mei tried to answer "shamelessly." Then the whole glass echoed with laughter mocking Mei Mei language error. Teaacher Melati corrects that Mail is more confident and confident. Later, it was Upin and Ipin's turn to tell the story together, that they would go all day helping Tok Dalang take care of and feed the chickens, repair chickens, chase chickens, and sometimes pick up durian in the orchard. In short, their hobby is to help Tok Dalang in their free time. Teacher Melati corrects Upin and Ipin that helping people is not a hobby but an obligation. This leaves the twins in a state of confusion as they are not a hobby to tell. Fizi interrupted by guessing the real hobby of Upin and Ipin's "messing up Kak Ros" and laughing as Ehsan interrupted. Characters *Upin *Ipin *Mei Mei *Mail *Ehsan *Fizi *Jarjit *Dzul *Ijat *Devi *Susanti *Nurul *Melati *Dok Dalang *Opah *Ros Home Video Release Upin and Ipin Musim 9 Vol. 48